


Does Kallian Antiqua Is Gay?

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Melia is in possession of quite a scandalous pamphlet, and Kallian is not happy to see it.
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua & Kallian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Does Kallian Antiqua Is Gay?

**Author's Note:**

> You can read Kallian's sexuality in this as you will but know it was written with Kallian being a comphet gay man in mind.

“The rumour come out, does Kallian Antiqua is gay?” Melia reads from the pamphlet in her hands and Kallian scrambles to pull it from her.

“Melia, where did you find something like that?” He flusters as he reads it over. The pen name tells him this is the work of a Nopon, meaning most High Entia won’t take it seriously, but the fact Melia got her hands on it? That’s enough to make him panic.

“A maid brought it by.” Melia shrugs a bit, refusing to meet the look he shoots her. “Said it was an enjoyable read and I should get a look at it. She was right.”

Kallian sighs as he crumples it up and throws it over his shoulder. “Please tell me you, at the very least, didn’t believe any of that.”

“Well…” She leans forward a bit, looking at him across the table. “It would explain a thing or two. The fact you’re nearly one-hundred and fifty and still single, your disinterest in all the women who try to court you, the--”

“That’s enough.” He clears his throat and picks up his cup of tea, trying to take a sip to calm his nerves. “All mere coincidence; linked to the fact I worry more about you than myself right now. You and I both know Father has quite the plans for you, and you can use all the support you can get.

She flinches a bit before sending him a pointed look. “There’s enough room for women that aren’t family in your life, even in that case, Brother.”

“I suppose you aren’t wrong.” He shifts, uncomfortable in his seat. “But I’m unsure if I’m ready for such a relationship.”

Melia hums, glancing at him from over her own tea cup as she takes a sip. “That’s fine, then. Come out when you are ready.”

Kallian huffs at her. “I see you’re going to use this as a chance to tease me!”

“Is that not what little siblings are for?” She gives him quite the sly smile and he reaches over the table to pinch her cheek. “Ow-- Kallian!”

“If you truly find it so amusing, I’ll just make sure maids don’t sneak you those pamphlets anymore. No need to give you more ammunition.” He leans back as he releases her cheek. “I swear… sometimes you act like a thirty year old, not one over eighty.”

“Perhaps you are just becoming old and crotchety already.” Melia rubs her cheek with a huff. “Really, I simply wonder if you…” She snorts, clearly thinking back on the pamphlet. “Does is gay…”

“That is quite enough, Melia.” He hides his face behind his wings. “That pamphlet is just a load of nonsense! Pay it no mind.”

Melia sips at her tea once again. “Whatever you say, my brother. Don’t worry, though. If you are indeed gay, I will not tell Mother.”

Kallian opens his mouth before letting it close. “...Thank you, Melia. I don’t want to imagine how she would react.  _ I-if _ that was the case, which it is not.”

“Mmm… whatever you say, Kallian.”


End file.
